Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 021
"Beyond Belief", known as "Beyond the Pendulum" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 31, 2014 and in Australia on November 15, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 23, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary In a simulation at Leo Corporation, Declan steps forwards. The reflections of "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler," now with altered effects, gleam in his glasses, and using the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler," he Sets the Pendulum Scale. Both monsters, now with glowing red eyes, arise in the columns of light beside Declan, who chants, "Great power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster servants!" The Summon portal opens, and as the purple mass of light surges forth, Declan chants, "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" as he calls forth all three copies. A technician confirms the Summon, and another states that the energy levels are stable. The lead technician is pleased, if it can stabilize at this stage. The monsters hang in the air without any troubles as Declan imagines himself facing Yuya Sakaki and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and he muses his rival's name. He reaches for the last card in his hand, only to be stopped by Claude, who points out that they've successfully cleared the day's benchmarks. Declan heaves a sigh of relief. Later, Claude congratulates Declan, as now they're one step closer to creating their own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards. Declan points out that they are still incomplete; their energy output is still less than that of those used by Yuya, thus as they are now, they're far from usable in the tournament. Claude apologizes, vowing to make them usable. Declan agrees that that is the deadline. They cannot underestimate their opponents in Paradise City, no matter where they might come from. In You Show Duel School, Yuya is sitting in the Duel Field, watched by the kids. Ally notes that he's been sitting there for a while, and Tate points out that Yuya seemed so happy yesterday talking about how he only has two matches to win to qualify for the tournament. Frederick suggests that Yuya's brain might be shivered out from all the quizzes. Yuya is remembering his conversation with Nico Smiley, who congratulated him on his second victory. Yuya thanked him, but pointed out that Nico didn't seem happy, but Nico reassures him that he is happy: Yuya learned proper hospitality from the Cooking Duel, and that Duels are a communication tool through the Quiz Duel, racking up successive wins on top of that. But being happy is Yuya's job, and while it's a good start, it's only been within Nico's expectations. As entertaining people comes first for a pro, Yuya has to surprise and steal the hearts of his audience, all the while earning applause. Being able to surpass the audience's imaginations is the mark of a pro. In the present, Yuya growls in frustration admitting that what Nico said is true: when his father first took to the skies in an Action Duel, it was often said that the crowd had their hearts stolen too. Then he remembers what Declan told him about his father, and he thinks that Declan surprised him too, able to use Fusion Summons, Synchro Summons, and Xyz Summons one after the other, and even Pendulum Summoning. And he also claimed to see further possibilities of evolution in Pendulum Summoning. He takes off his pendant and swings it in the air, musing on the possibility, asking why he can't see it. He gets up and runs out of the Duel Field, to the kids' surprise. Skip Boyle is drawing cards from a dispenser, up to 383. Yuya runs in, asking his principal what he should do so that he can see it, and Skip replies that the road is long, but he shouldn't give up, he should go one step further, and keep taking steps down the path. Yuya protests that he doesn't know which path to take, so he can't go forward, so what should he do to see what path he should take? Skip replies that he can't see it either, despite being together for so long - he can't see his beloved daughter's heart at all, and he bursts into tears, much to Yuya's confusion. The kids note that Zuzu hasn't been coming to Duel School recently, and she's at Sora's fifth match. Sora's opponent has just completed his turn, and he dramatically tells Sora to face him. Sora appreciatively praises the kabuki Duelist, as he might even give Yuya's Entertainment Dueling a run for its money. Zuzu tells him to hurry it up, as he's going to end it on this turn. Sora reluctantly agrees, noting that Zuzu's been excited recently, and he draws "Edge Imp Sabres". He points out that he's been showing Zuzu his cards so far, so what should he do next? Zuzu replies that it's obvious: he should use the "Polymerization" in his hand to fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" with the "Fluffal Bear" that's also in his hand. Sora agrees, commenting that it looks like she's got it down. He activates the card, and Zuzu mimics his movements and words, as they fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear." They chant, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Within a vortex of mystery, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!" (“Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! Fusion Summon!Here it comes! It’s the most unbearable monster you’ve ever seen! Frightfur Bear!” in the dub).They attack directly, wiping the other Duelist out, and as he hits the wall and slides down on it, he declares it to be a splendid view. The stagehands draw the curtains across as Sora's WIN portrait pops up. Sora comments that the fifth one was a pushover too, but he's glad that Zuzu is learning Fusion, so it's all good. Zuzu vows not to think of unnecessary things anymore; she has to completely master Fusion Summoning for the Junior Youth Championship, in order to defeat Julia Krystal. At LID, Kit asks Julia if she's going to go out searching again today. Julia replies that of course she is, she has to find that black masked man and ask him about Professor Marco. Kit asks if she's sure that he's the culprit, and Dipper asks if she has seen him use Xyz. Julia points out that that's why she needs to find him and see if he uses Xyz for herself before heading out. Kit comments that she's stubborn, and Dipper warns him not to let Julia hear him say that or she'll send him flying. Kit admits that Julia is right; if they don't find the culprit fast, the situation is only going to get worse. Dipper admits that he heard rumors about some rumors about LID top team members getting taken out too, and Kit muses that the culprit might show up before them soon. Suddenly Gong approaches Kit, brimming with apparent rage. Kit unlimbers his wooden katana, angrily asking if Gong wants to face him again. Instead, Gong's knees crash to the ground, and he explains that he has a request for a fellow man. Kit is, if anything, even more surprised by this, gabbling in shock. In the alleyway where the LID top-team were attacked, Julia crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues. Her search is fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of the monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass. Someone yells at Julia, asking what she's doing there, and she flees in terror, wondering if Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster. Zuzu and Sora walk through the harbor, Zuzu claiming that she would have ended Sora's Duel a turn earlier; since his opponent's monster only had 1500 ATK, instead of Summoning "Fluffal Bear", he could have Summoned the 1600 ATK "Fluffal Leo". Sora replies that he knows, but wanted to show Zuzu Fusion Summoning again, since it seemed like she didn't get it last time after all. Zuzu claims that she's got Fusion Summoning down, and she's practiced enough too. All that's left is to demonstrate her skills in a real match. Sora notes her confidence, and agrees, having been wanting another Duel for a while. As Zuzu tells him that he's on, Julia approaches them. Julia asks them if they know what's been happening in Paradise City. There have been repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist, and all of the victims have been connected to LID. But no-one can say for sure, because everyone who was attacked has disappeared, including Professor Marco and the LID top-team members. She begs Zuzu to tell her where she can find the black-masked Duelist. Zuzu remembers her last meeting with the Duelist, and Julia believes that if she had caught him then, she might have been able to prevent the following incidents, all because Zuzu let him get away. Zuzu protests that she doesn't know anything, and Julia calls her a liar. The kind and gentle Professor Marco has disappeared, and he might be suffering somewhere. That's why Julia has to find him as soon as possible. She yells at Zuzu to hurry up and tell her where the Duelist is. Zuzu again denies knowing anything, and Julia asks why she was with him at the scene of the first incident. When Zuzu doesn't reply, Julia tells her that she'll force the answer out of her as a Duelist, unholstering her Duel Disk. Sora comments that an LID Fusion user should be no threat to Zuzu and she could take Julia out in a jiff. Zuzu is shocked, asking if Sora's saying that she should accept Julia's challenge. Sora points out that Zuzu's been saying for a while that she's had enough practice and been wanting to polish her skills in a proper match. Julia asks who's going to be taken out in a jiff, did Sora forget how badly Zuzu lost to her? Sora replies that Zuzu is on a different level from back then; she understands now that LID Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat. Incensed, as she view Sora's words as an insult to Professor Marco, the one who taught her Fusion Summoning, Julia challenges Sora instead. Sora protests that she shouldn't, as she'll just hurt her confidence even more. Julia yells at him to shut up, as LID is the strongest, and she'll make sure Sora doesn't forget it. "You're LID?" a voice asks her. Everyone reacts in shock as Shay rushes forwards, pushing Zuzu aside and causing her to drop her Duel Disk and her cards, which spill over the ground. Activating his Duel Disk, Shay tells Julia that if she's LID, then he'll be her opponent. Sora frowns as Shay advances, and Julia backs away, asking if Shay is the culprit of the repeated assault incidents. Shay simply tells her to come, and Duel him. The masked Duelist leaps over a container, yelling at Shay to stop being so reckless, grabbing his arm. Shay yells his comrade's name - Yuto. Yuto removes his mask and he protests that he told Shay before that this isn't their battlefield and that these people aren't their enemies. Shay yanks down his scarf, retorting that this is his battlefield. In order to get Lulu back, he has to do this, and if Yuto tries to get in his way, he'll defeat him too. Julia contacts Kit and Dipper for aid, and as everyone else turns to look at her, Zuzu protests that they don't know if Shay is the culprit yet. Seeing her for the first time, Shay gasps, calling her "Lulu" and wondering what she's doing here. Removing his dark glasses, he asks if she managed to get away on her own, but as he presses her with questions, Yuto punches him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him. He tells Shay that Zuzu is not Lulu before Shay passes out. Yuto puts him over his shoulder as Julia asks Dipper to send as many people as they can. In the city, Dipper reassures Julia that Kit is on it now. Kit explains to an LID official that the culprit is in the South Warehouse District. Yuya, meanwhile, is reading a Dueling magazine in the street, musing that even Zuzu is trying to learn Fusion Summoning from Sora, so what should he do? He throws his arms up and collides with Dipper in a crash. Dipper tells him to be more careful before both parties recognize one another. Yuya asks why they want him to apologize when they ran into him, and Dipper retorts that Yuya should also learn to be more aware of his surroundings. Kit breaks them up, and Yuya asks what happened. Kit explains that they found the culprit of the repeated assault incidents, the mysterious Duelist. Yuto picks up Zuzu's "Polymerization" card, and he comments that it doesn't suit her. Sora replies that that's too bad, but he doesn't like hearing that about presents that he gives to people though. He wouldn't mind showing Yuto just how amazing that card is though. Zuzu angrily tells them to cut it out, getting between them. The group suddenly hear Dipper calling Julia's name as he, Kit and Yuya run up. With Yuya in close proximity to Yuto, Zuzu's bracelet lights up and both Yuto and Shay are warped away before they others arrive. They ask Julia where the culprit is, and she gasps that he disappeared. Yuya asks Zuzu if she's okay, but Zuzu is in shock, stating that he disappeared again, and these people kept saying that she is and is not Lulu. Yuya asks what Zuzu is talking about, and Zuzu buries her head in her hands; she doesn't know, she doesn't know what's going on anymore, or why her bracelet shines and they disappear when Yuya comes near. Yuya notices Zuzu's cards on the ground, and he picks them up for her, wondering why they're all thrown on the ground like this. He hands them back to Zuzu as LID arrive, Julia runs towards them and apologizes profusely. Sora comments that they should leave, and he gently guides Zuzu away, commenting that Yuya should hurry up too. Before Yuya can leave, Kit comments that he heard that Yuya needs two more wins to enter the Junior Arc League Championship, and wishes him good luck, though he comments that it might be impossible for Yuya. Yuya tries to asks how Kit knows about his wins and why he's saying that, but Kit runs off. Looking around for Zuzu and Sora, Yuya spies Zuzu's "Polymerization" card that Yuto dropped, and he picks it up. Featured Duel: Sora Perse vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora's opponent controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Sora's turn Sora draws "Edge Imp Sabres". He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" in Attack Position (2200/1800). "Frightfur Bear" attacks directly (Opponent 400 → 0). Trivia * The screen displaying Pendulum Monsters has the ones used for the Pendulum Scale on top and the ones only used as monsters on the bottom. * The effects of both "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler" are now their OCG versions as opposed to their previous anime effects. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages In other languages Cast